The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Pulmonaria, of the family Boraginaceae, which originated as an open-pollinated cross between Pulmonaria xe2x80x98Victorian Broochxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,234 (seed parent) and an unknown pollen parent. This is known to be an outcross because Pulmonaria does not normally self-pollinate. Due to the fact that the instant plant and parent plants are the result of crosses between several different Pulmonaria species, no species designations are given.
This hybrid was selected from a large selection of seedlings. The seed parent was retained to observe habit and to compare with the instant plant. The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Foliage with emerald green spots instead of silver.
2. Pink flowers turning to blue.
Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.